The Weddings
by JadeMesmerizedByOnyx
Summary: Part 3: Tenten's wedding: "If you don't proceed, I will make sure to stab your eyes out with my blunt kunai!" Tenten growled. NejiTen wedding is up! You wanna come!
1. Sakura's wedding

**Hell yeah! This is what you all've been waiting for! The sequel to 'When Sasuke wants Sakura'! Finally! The next update won't take that long, because I'm done with it already! As I already told you, this is just about the weddings of Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino. Next up is the ShikaIno wedding. Be prepared! And don't be afraid to review!**

_I'm so happy I finally finished this chapter! Damn it! It's almost 4000 words! The longest thing I've ever written! Be nice! Ja ne!_

_Disclaimer: I spend so much time on it, yet it isn't mine? What the hell went wrong??!_

* * *

**Days before the wedding:**

"Naruto, when you screw this up, I'll kill you. Trust me, I don't mean it hysterically. I really do mean: I'll rip your heart out and crush it with my bare hands. I don't think you want that, right?" The last sentence sounded oh so sweet, but Naruto gulped.

"H-Hai, Sakura-chan," he replied, bowing deeply. His laughter sounded nervous. He glanced over to Sasuke, hoping to find help. Sasuke just shrugged. "You heard her."

Naruto was the best man. Sasuke and Sakura were about to get married. Instead of a fun job, as it had seemed to him, it was dangerous and life threatening.

Oh, he should have known.

"If anything at all goes wrong, anything, you're going to be held responsible. I do mean anything. The most trivial thing. I don't care. You're, going to be dead meat. Understood?" she smiled gently.

The smile gave Naruto the creeps. He slowly nodded, afraid to make any other movement.

"Good!" she exclaimed happily. "I'm off now, Sasuke-kun. Ja ne!"

She happily walked out of the room, taking her life-threatening aura with her.

"Sakura-chan surely can be very scary, teme," Naruto gulped, afraid to lose his dear life.

"I'm glad I didn't have to go and shop for a wedding dress with her," Sasuke nodded. Then he smirked. "I just love her."

"I'm glad Hinata-chan is more of the shy-type," his best friend slash future Hokage said.

Sasuke smirked. "I love my Sakura, just the way she is."

Naruto smiled proudly at his friend. "Sakura-chan surely is one of a kind. I'm really happy for you, teme."

"Aa, well, let's go to work. You heard the girl. If we screw up, we're dead," he sighed.

"She only said I was going to be dead." Naruto winced. Sakura's punches sure gave another meaning to hell.

"Trust me, we'll both be dead," Sasuke snorted.

The boys looked at each other, and sighed, remembering Sakura's killer aura.

"Women," they muttered in unison.

Xxx

"Alright, Sakura! Let's hit the shops!" The first female Hokage shouted.

"Hai, shishou!" Sakura shouted in return. Both women pumped their fist in the air.

The Hokage, strangely enough, had agreed to go and search for a wedding dress. All of Sakura's female friends were out of town, on missions, so Sakura'd asked the Hokage instead.

She'd started a whole speech why it was important for a sensei to help their apprentices in all kind of ways. Summary: she just wanted to escape the paperwork.

So here they were, searching for Sakura's desired wedding dress.

"Not too formal, not too revealing. No other colour than white. Kimono's are okay, western wedding dresses are preferred," summed Sakura out.

The Godaime nodded fanatically. "Yosh! Let's go!" The two women dashed off, looking for the perfect wedding dress.

Xxx

"I'm glad we were able to get this mission," Tenten sighed.

"Hai, hai! It would be way too troublesome to go and look for a wedding dress with Sakura," Ino nodded in response.

"D-Don't you think i-it was r-rather m-m-mean, to ditch Sakura-chan like that?" Hinata asked worried.

"Nah," Tenten replied. "Would you've like to accompany the she-devil in person, looking for something she can't find?" Hinata shook her head.

"Besides, she'll be able to get the bridesmaid dresses herself too. She would only be arguing if we would've come along," Ino reassured her shy friend.

They were hopping from tree to tree.

"Yeah, and that would've been too troublesome, right Ino?" Tenten teased her, for Ino was using the word troublesome more and more every day.

Ino grinned. "Indeed."

Hinata was still silent. "I hope H-Hokage-sama w-won't treat her t-t-too badly," she whispered suddenly.

"Che, I doubt it. If I were you, I would rather ask myself if Sakura would treat the Hokage not too badly," Ino argued.

Tenten and Ino snickered. "Actually, it would be fun to see what happens." Tenten was smiling.

Xxx

Neji and Shikamaru were hanging around the rented ballroom, where the wedding would take place. The two of them were quite unlikely to be seen together, yet they were even helping decorating the room.

Somehow, Naruto and his whiney, annoying voice had managed to achieve this all. He'd annoyed the hell out of them. For once, they agreed to help out. Their girl friends were on a mission after all, and second of all, they had nothing better to do. Then there was also the fact of Naruto being highly annoying and they just wanted him to quit.

"Yare, yare. I can't remember why I agreed on this. It is so troublesome," Shikamaru yawned.

"It must've had something to do with Naruto being the best man and it would be certain that he'd screw up. Obviously, he was trying to save his own pathetic ass of Sakura's wrath," Neji stated, while his teeth were clenched.

"I think so. I don't see why they made him the best man in the first place." Shikamaru glanced at Naruto, who was busy at the other side of the large room. Meanwhile, the fox boy tripped over his own feet.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, shaking his head in pity.

Neji looked at the ceiling. "I think we should ask Choji-san to help us, reaching the ceiling." Shikamaru was still staring at Naruto, who was now fanatically gesturing at some people, who were laughing at him.

"That's supposed to be the future sixth Hokage?"

"Shikamaru-san," Neji said, trying to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry, you were saying?" he replied lazily.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Naruto was trying to make everyone stop laughing. But due to his large movements, he tripped again. Of course, that only provided even more laughter.

A minute later, Sasuke entered the room and everybody fell quiet. Naruto grinned at his best friend. "Thanks teme, for being so anti-social."

Sasuke hit him over the head adding: "Dobe."

Naruto was still grinning, when he rubbed his head.

Together, they discussed the wedding ceremony and the process behind it.

Xxx

**Day of the wedding:**

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Get up, your wedding starts in an hour," Naruto cried in front of Sakura's bedroom.

Hearing that, the door slammed open, revealing a girl with messy pink hair. "Naruto! This better isn't true!" she screamed, clearly being Inner Sakura at the moment.

"No, it isn't, but you had to get out of bed, and since you forbid me entrance into your room... that was actually the only option left." Naruto grinned sheepishly. This morning, he had written his will down, so he was no longer afraid of Sakura's wrath. It was quite simple. Hinata would get everything, but half the ramen he had in storage, would go to Choji.

Thinking about it, he kind of got worried. He'd written it down on a napkin, perhaps not the best way to write down your will...

"Then where the hell is that pig?" Sakura's voice woke Naruto out of his thoughts.

"She's downstairs, as is your wedding dress and Sasuke-teme," Naruto summed out.

Sakura's eyes widened. "What? Get him out of here! He isn't supposed to see me, until the wedding!" she huffed. "You heard me!"

Naruto raced down the stairs, thinking of how much she was starting to look like Tsunade.

He sighed heavily. It was not easy, having two evil best friends. They were either torturing him or... well, they were _only_ torturing him.

Well, at least they were finally getting married now.

First of all, he had to remove Sasuke from the house. Then, he had to focus on his most important task: prevent a youthful interruption, slash youthful declaration of youthful love, slash keep a not so youthful eye on Lee. There were rumours... actually it was more like Lee himself shouting: "I will youthfully interrupt my blossom's wedding for the youthful purpose of declaring my never dying, ever lasting, unending youthful love for the most lovely and youthful pink hime alive!" It was only then, that Tenten kicked Lee into oblivion.

Before Naruto entered the living room, he fished the scroll Sakura'd given him earlier, out of his pouch.

It was a checklist. Actually, more like a death list. She'd been so kind to write everything down, that possibly could go wrong and where he would be held responsible for. Basically, that meant everything. At the very end of the extremely large scroll; really, Naruto had seen a lot, but this size of scrolls astonished him; was written largely: _If anything, really anything else goes wrong, which wasn't written down here, you'll be a dead man, Uzumaki Naruto. P.s. NO! Don't even think about giving me free ramen to make up for it. For fuck sake! Shannero! You'll be dattebayo-ing yourself into your grave! P.p.s. tell Sasuke-kun I love him when you see him!_

Naruto sighed again. He really loved his Sakura-chan, though, not the way he loved his Hinata-chan... anymore. She was just... insane. If Sakura hadn't killed him by the end of the wedding, he would drop dead himself.

Too much stress. As a ninja, one always had to watch out for his life. Shinobi put their life on the line, almost every day. But with Sakura... it was like carrying a ticking time bomb with you, caring for it like a baby, yet knowing it would explode some time.

He would definitely go on a vacation, as soon as the wedding was over. He'd make sure, that said vacation would only involve himself, Hinata, ramen and another country.

Naruto entered the room and heard angry voices. He stepped further, and saw that this row was between Ino and Sasuke. Shikamaru had also entered the house and was sitting on a couch, while Ino and Sasuke were having a row.

"Leave, now!" Ino said, pointing to the door.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Leave immediately, Sakura doesn't want you to be here yet!" Ino cried.

"Hn," Sasuke responded, glaring at the blonde.

"Arch! Leave. Now! Idiot!" Ino was fuming now. The lack of a normal response from Sasuke's side, annoyed the hell out of her.

"Hn." Sasuke threw in another glare.

Okay, so maybe Ino was arguing. Nobody can be really sure what Sasuke means with 'hn' anyway.

"Ino! Open the door!" Naruto ordered, running towards them.

Ino's eyes widened and she quickly obeyed.

Once the door was open, Naruto ran into Sasuke and pushed him through it, then Ino closed the door quickly.

Naruto, remembering Sakura's scroll of importance, yelled: "Teme! Sakura-chan loves you!" he smiled satisfied. This had gone quite smoothly.

Xxx

Meanwhile, Sasuke looked dumbfounded. He'd been forced out of his soon-to-be-wife's house and was standing outside now. He furrowed his brow and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He decided that it might as well be time to change for the wedding ceremony, now he was at it.

Slowly, he walked down the road, angrily thinking about why Naruto would just kick him out of his fiancé's house.

Like she would believe that 'you-can't-see-me-before-the-wedding' crap. Not his Sakura. Well, not unless that pig had something to do with it.

"Yo!" Kakashi popped up out of nowhere, like he usually did.

Sasuke glared at him. "What?" he asked, not so friendly.

"Aren't you supposed to get married today?" Kakashi asked, scratching the back of his head.

"So?" Sasuke replied.

"So? Don't you think it's time to get dressed?" his former sensei asked curiously.

"You're the ring carrier, right?" Sasuke asked all of a sudden.

"Yes, as you might remember, you asked me yourself," he nodded.

"I know what you're up to, and don't even think about it," Sasuke threatened, staring at Kakashi's only visible eye. He looked startled. "How did you find out?" he cried out.

"Che, it wasn't hard, Kakashi. I am no longer your student. Don't even think about doing the bell test with those rings. I will absolutely kill you." With those last words, Sasuke passed the other Sharingan possessor and went home to change.

Xxx

**A few hours later:**

"Do you, Haruno Sakura, take this man, Uchiha Sasuke to be your lawful wedded husband?" Tsunade asked proudly. After all, Sakura was her apprentice and she did help to find the perfect wedding dress. They looked lovely together. The best part: tons of sake. When there was sake involved, she would even admit that the Uchiha looked nice.

Inner Sakura squealed. **"Finally! The best fucking day of our life! We'll rip his clothes off as soon as we're alone! Yataa! Doesn't he look HOT in that outfit?! No, forget the ripping! He'll have to wear that outfit more often! Oh, we shouldn't forget to say 'I do'!"**

"I do," Sakura said calm and relaxed, while Inner Sakura was already throwing herself a party.

"And do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take this woman, Haruno Sakura to be your lawful wedded wife?" Tsunade this time asked Sasuke. Yes, surely, he did look nice. His suit fitted him perfectly. Physically, Tsunade understood why Sakura was attracted to him. Mentally though... she thought about it. Fair enough, he behaved differently when he was with Sakura. Ah well, nothing to do about it. She looked around the room and saw Rock Lee tied to a chair with chakra strings. Duck tape was preventing him from talking.

Sasuke didn't do Inner conversations. They were not sane enough. He actually didn't know, that his 'inches-away-to-be-wife' did. He did suspect something to be behind her enormous mood swings though. Yet, that something he had in mind was more of a person, called Naruto, so Sasuke was just thinking how beautiful Sakura looked.

"I do," he replied. Some people were gasping, albeit for different reasons. Most of the people were gasping, because they hadn't heard the Uchiha saying that much for their whole life. The other people were fangirls, crying over the loss of their pure, innocent Sasuke-kun.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Tsunade said, after the rings were _smoothly_ exchanged.

Naruto was looking around nervously, afraid of something to go wrong, but it didn't.

"You may kiss the bride," the Godaime exclaimed happily and everybody was holding their breath as they saw Sasuke's lips approaching Sakura's. When they let their lips touch, one could hear the whole room exhale. Then they applauded.

Together, Sasuke and Sakura walked down the aisle to get to the other room, where the reception would be held.

Naruto and Hinata followed the newly weds. They were followed by Shikamaru and Ino. Behind that couple, Neji and Tenten walked slowly together.

"There goes our girl," Tenten said happily, leaning forward to reach for Ino.

"Doesn't she look pretty?" Ino said proudly over her shoulder.

"Aw!" Tenten squealed.

"N-Naruto-k-kun..." Hinata hesitated quietly.

"Yes, Hinata-chan?" Naruto happily responded, and Hinata flushed.

"Sakura-chan looks l-lovely, d-doesn't she?" Hinata blushed.

"Of course she does! But you know you're my pretty girl, right?" Naruto asked startled.

"H-H-Hai!" Hinata whispered softly, patting Naruto's arm.

"Good, because you're the best, Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed loudly enough to make some people look disapproving, but Hinata smiled at the boy.

"I love y-you, Naruto-kun," she smiled.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan!"

He tightened his grip on her arm and smiled at her. Together, they walked behind the married couple.

"I want my wedding just like this," Ino sighed a few hours later. Shikamaru didn't look too happy. "Ino, Sasuke is from one of the richest clans in the village. We don't have the money to afford such and expensive wedding." Then he leaned back. "Moreover, it's troublesome," he sighed.

"Well," Ino said, hugging his arm tightly, "at least, I'll marry my Shika-kun."

Shikamaru looked surprised at the lack of protest, but then his expression softened and he caressed her hair. "Aa," he replied softly. How troublesome and annoying she might be, she still was _his _troublesome and annoying girl.

"Mou! Although I'm happy for Sakura, I still think that weddings are lame," Tenten stated, crossing her arms before her chest, which was covered in a bridesmaid dress.

Neji looked startled. "You don't like weddings?" he repeated uncomfortable.

Tenten raised an eyebrow at his usually so stoic face, which was now covered with... concern?

"Neji, I didn't think you would be the kind of person, who likes a wedding," she said surprised.

"I like traditional things. By the way, my clan prefers traditional events like wedding ceremonies. I guess Hinata-sama will have a big wedding," he replied pensively.

Tenten studied him for a while. When his pale eyes turned towards her, she smiled. "I guess there is nothing wrong with sticking a little bit too traditions," she said. Neji smiled a small but genuine smile, getting the hidden message. "Aa," he replied, snatching her hand and pressing it softly.

Xxx

"Sasuke-kun, I love you," Sakura smiled softly.

"You know I love you too," he replied, returning her smile with one of his rare ones. "That's why we're here today," he added.

"By the by, so far, so good, ne Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said brightly. Everything had gone smoothly indeed. And everything did, until: "Dance, dance, dance, dance!" everybody was shouting out of nothing.

Sakura looked plainly horrified.

"We have to dance?" she whispered anxiously.

Sasuke shrugged. "Apparently," he said.

"I... I can't dance! I never thought about that!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead," Sasuke reassured her.

"You can dance?" she asked surprised.

"Of course, an Uchiha can do anything." Sasuke smirked his cocky smile, and Sakura smiled. Together, they stood up and Sasuke was leading her to the middle of the dance floor, where everybody was quickly forming a circle around the couple.

Sasuke held out his hand, and Sakura put her hand into his. He closed his fingers around her hand and pulled her closer. Then he started to dance with her. Sakura didn't have to do anything, and just let herself melt against his body.

Xxx

"Wow, I didn't know you could dance that well!" Sakura said breathlessly to Sasuke.

"You know, an Uchiha can do anything," he smirked. Sakura gently poked him.

"I still can't believe we trusted Naruto with being the best man. He didn't even screw up once!" Sakura remarked.

"The dobe must be afraid of your wrath," Sasuke smirked, gesturing towards the direction Naruto was busy shooing Lee.

Meanwhile, Kakashi'd reached out for his glass, and was ticking against it with a spoon, until the glass broke. Kakashi scratched the back of his head, realizing he had the attention from the whole room, which he had intended, but in other way.

"I just wanted to bring out a toast on my favourite students, Sasuke, Sakura," Kakashi started, ignoring the angry yells from Naruto: "What about me! You pervert!"

"I technically raised them, to what they are now," Kakashi smiled proudly, ignoring the angry mutters from Sakura's parents. "Of course, I was the one, who brought them together, making them share the bond they have now."

Now, he was receiving some boo's.

Kakashi could no longer ignore the comments around him and said: "Well, at least I know my speech is appreciated by the lovely couple, tonight is all about." Sasuke glared at him. "Or not..." He sat down on his chair again and muttered something underneath his breath. Yet, when Jiraiya sat next to him, whispering something in his ear, he beamed again.

"I don't even want to know what those perverts are talking about," Sakura said disgusted.

"Nothing good..." Sasuke glared.

Xxx

**After the wedding:**

Naruto collapsed on the ground after the wedding was finally over. Hinata looked really concerned about him, and hovered above him. "N-Naruto-kun!" she whispered as loud as possible.

Slowly, the boy opened his eyes. "Is everybody gone?" he asked dazed.

"H-Hai!"

"Good!" Naruto flashed a grin. "That means it's finally over!"

Hinata smiled at her boyfriend. He sure was one of a kind, that was what she liked about him. She stretched out a hand and helped him up. "Let's go home, Naruto-kun," she said without stuttering.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, let's do that."

Xxx

"Here you are, Uchiha Sakura," Sasuke smirked at his bride. He was carrying her in his arms, like a real gentleman.

Sakura giggled. "You know, since we won't have a honeymoon, I thought we should celebrate our wedding extra large." Her bright jade eyes were glistering playfully. Sasuke laid eyes upon her and lust was reflecting in his dark onyx eyes. "Aa."

He slammed the door to their home open and carried her inside. "Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered in his ear. "Bring us upstairs quickly," she said, allowing her Inner self to join the private party they would soon have.

"Let's make little Uchiha's," Sasuke smirked and Sakura giggled again.

She let out a small cry as he dropped her on the bed, but soon enough, it became a soft moan, when he started nibbling her earlobe. Then he licked his way down to her neck and collarbone.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura moaned softly. She could feel his smirk on her sensitive skin.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan," he said seductively. "You're totally mine now."

With those words, he unzipped her and slid her dress down her slender body.

Once, he'd thrown her wedding dress aside, he started kissing her cleavage, slowly unclasping her bra and licking her stiff nipples. Sakura moaned, while she was busy removing his jacket and untying his tie. Quickly, she unbuttoned his shirt. Inner Sakura was enthusiastically bouncing up and down. Impatiently, she started to unzip his pants. He quickly helped her with a grin on his face.

Once they were both naked, Sasuke groaned: "Let the night begin," in her ear, before covering her body with his own. Sakura giggled. "You're mine now, Uchiha Sasuke," she whispered. Sasuke smirked. "Aa."

Their new life together had just begun. Soon enough, they'd make some more life. Sasuke was close to reach his second goal. In the end, he could finally say that he loved Sakura and was happy with her and his life.

* * *

_**You better like it! I think, Naruto and Hinata's wedding will be the last. Not only because it seems logical to me, but also because I think I'll have a hard time writing it!**_

_**I'll update soon! Meanwhile, you can always check my other stories for updates::puppy-eyes::**_

_**Review people! I've been very, very busy with this chapter!**_

_**Teehee! See you guys next time!**_


	2. Ino's wedding

**So, there you are people. The new chapter. The people who are familiar with my story: 'When Sasuke wants Sakura' will know this chapter already. If you'd like, you can always read it again, reviews are very welcome as always. Please, no complains about this chapter being the same as the chapter from wsws, because I warned about it. **

**Disclaimer: I own a cold, which is very annoying and hurts my throat and makes me cough, which hurts too and my ears hurt, and my head hurted, and everything aches...**

**Kakashi: Am I in this one?**

**Me: I don't know.**

**To your information: Tenten's wedding will be next! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ino's wedding.**

"Oh, Sakura! I hope my wedding will be as wonderful as yours!" a very nervous Ino whined for the hundredth time that day. Sakura smiled patiently at her best friend, who was trying to make her perfect-looking hair even more perfect.

"It definitely will," she replied, rubbing her belly. Her marriage had sure been fruitful already. It'd only been two and a half months ago now.

"I don't know, Sakura! I mean, how would things be going with the boys? Shika-kun wasn't so delighted that he had to wear a suit."

Sakura inwardly sighed. They'd been having the same conversation for the past week now.

"I'm sure everything is just fine," she assured her friend.

Xxx

Meanwhile, the guys were indeed having a hard time with Shikamaru.

"C'mon Nara, I've been through the same. I know it's disgusting and annoying," Sasuke glanced at Shikamaru, sighed and added: "And troublesome, but believe me, it's worth it. They'll be happy. Trust me, you don't want to ruin their day. It's not a good idea."

Naruto was, oddly enough, standing quietly in the corner of the room. Sasuke eyed him and asked: "What's wrong?"

Naruto gazed back and the envy could be heard in his voice as he answered: "I want to get married too."

"Then why don't you just ask the girl?" Sasuke asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Because it's not that easy. She comes from an important clan and damn, she is even the heiress of the clan. I might not be good enough for her father. You should know," he added.

"My clan was slaughtered, remember?" Sasuke replied dryly. "And by the way, why shouldn't a future Hokage not be good enough?"

Naruto grinned at this statement, feeling a little bit better now. He shifted his gaze to Shikamaru and looked worried. "Are you okay?" he asked the little bit greenish looking boy.

"I think I'm going to throw up," she genius muttered. Sasuke smirked. "Tough ninja you are."

"Just don't throw up on the suit!" Naruto warned. He earned a glare for that remark.

He scratched the back of his head, muttering: "Well, I think I'm going to get Sakura-chan, she'll probably know what to do."

As he left the room and shut the door, an unpleasant noise was heard from the other side of the door. Naruto shivered and quickly made his way to the girl's room.

Xxx

Choji was checking out the food in the reception room. He was chosen to be the best man. Therefore, he had the task to let everything pass smoothly. Food was very important as a matter of fact. He decided to make his way through all the food that would be served and taste a little. It was delicious. Well, no wonder, because his own mum had made it.

He nodded in satisfaction and started the sound-check. Everything had to be perfect, or else his best friend would feel the wrath of his wife. Choji grinned. Who would have thought that his two teammates would end up together, being married at the age of eighteen? Funny how things could turn out.

Xxx

"Sakura-chan!" the screaming of Naruto could be heard everywhere.

Sakura opened the door that led to Ino's dressing room. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"Shikamaru doesn't really feel good," Naruto answered through his heavy panting. "I think he's just too nervous. The problem is that he's throwing up and we don't have an extra suit when he's going to throw up on his suit. I thought you might be able to help."

Sakura chuckled. "Is that fine with Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke was very protective over her, since she was proven to be pregnant. He even wanted her to quit her job, but that had been a little bit too much for Sakura. Yet, she was very happy with her husband. He was very caring and always thinking two steps ahead of everything.

"Well, I think he will allow you to heal him of his illness," Naruto grinned. "He doesn't really like people throwing up."

"Okay okay, lead me to him, I'll see what I can do."

Naruto made his way back to Shikamaru's dressing room. Sakura followed him.

Naruto almost kicked the door in as he rushed inside the room. Shikamaru looked even worse than he did when he had left. Sakura was trying to keep her laughter as she saw Sasuke standing far away from the boy with a face like a lemon. He looked very unpleased.

Sakura stepped forward, telling Shikamaru to sit up straight and filled her hand with green chakra. She placed it upon his stomach and let her chakra enter his body. The greenish color slowly disappeared and after a while he said: "Thank's a lot, Sakura. I owe you. Ino would kill me if I would ruin the wedding." He cracked a smile at her and she chuckled.

"No problem, we would all be in trouble if anything would go wrong."

Xxx

"Ino, are you ready to go?" Sakura asked. They were all waiting for her. literally. The ceremony couldn't even start without her. Yet, Ino hadn't been there as the music started. So they'd restarted it, but as she hadn't made her dramatic entrance by the fourth time the music had started, people had started to get annoyed. Sakura had grinned sheepishly and had walked out of the room. She was going to drag her best friend in here, wetter she liked it, or not.

So there she was, standing in front of the locked room, asking Ino if she would come out by herself or, so she mentally added, would rather be dragged out like Sakura'd intended in the first place.

"Ino, if you don't come here within the next three seconds, I will use brute force to come and get you out." She waited. She wasn't really looking forward to unnecessarily use her chakra. Sasuke wouldn't appreciate it with her being the carrier of their baby. Especially not combined with stress.

Sakura sighed and filled her hand with chakra. She carefully pushed against the door and it broke.

She stepped forward, only to find Ino sleeping. Wasn't that an anti-climax? No drama at all. She must have been exhausted from the hectic of the days before. Sakura smiled, only to wake her forcefully and to look at her with an angry glare.

"Damn you, Ino-pig! Everyone is waiting for you out there!"

Ino's eyes widened. She looked at the clock that was hanging against the wall and let out a scream that had certainly been heard by the 'audience', waiting in the other room.

"Hush! They will think I've killed you." Ino glared at her. "What? After the way I left, they must think I'm capable of it anyway."

"Che! I need to fix my hair and my make-up! Oh geez! How could this happen?!" Ino said slightly panicked.

"Don't worry, you haven't had a good sleep in like three days. You must've been exhausted!" Sakura replied, fixing Ino's hair, while Ino was working on her make-up.

"Thanks Sakura! I'll never forget this!" she said with a quick hug.

"And neither will I," Sakura grinned.

Ino snorted. "I don't have time for this, come on let's go."

Xxx

The wedding went pretty smoothly. Ino had been a little bit too early with saying 'I do'. Well, that is for those, who consider the beginning of the ceremony early. Let's be honest. Early is a relative word.

Shikamaru on the other hand had been too lazy to say: 'I do', so he yawned it after Choji had, nervously, poked him, whispering: "It's your turn now." Ino had sent him quite some glares for that mistake.

Sakura had sent everyone such a ferocious and intimidating glare at the part where everyone who wanted to, could interfere, that the only movements made were shivers of anxiety. Whoever would have dared to say a word, or even cough suspiciously, would have been eliminated. Sakura didn't care that she was pregnant, she would love to be the one to do this. Ino was getting on her nerves. Everyone knew that you better didn't mess with Sakura. Sasuke would kill you before one could take his last breath. Not that she couldn't stand her ground though, ever better: she would crack the ground and that would do no good to the wedding. The worst part was a pregnant Sakura though. Imagine: Sasuke's first, yet to be born child. The fulfillment of his goals, carried by the unspoken love of his life, somehow having the strangest mood swings and suddenly eating even more than Choji, in danger? Seriously, this was faster than committing suicide.

But back to business.

Shikamaru and Ino were dancing the first dance. She had forcefully dragged him out there and had even forced him into taking lessons with her, which nearly killed him, because of a little accident involving an angry Ino after him oversleeping half of their lessons. If it hadn't been for Naruto to jump in between and catch the full force of Ino's high heels, he wouldn't have stand here now. Probably something he regretted at the moment, seeing his face.

Naruto'd recovered quite fast. He even said it hadn't been as bad as getting hit by Sakura. This remark had caused Ino to train even more, because she still didn't like to lose from her best friend in the ninja area. Shikamaru hadn't been to happy about it though…

Xxx

Sasuke was observing Naruto while he was going crazy on the dance floor. His tie was loosened and he was behaving like an idiot with a glass of sake in one hand and holding Hinata's hand in the other.

He glanced over to Sakura and caught her glaring in Naruto's direction. Sasuke smirked.

He shifted his gaze to Ino, who was taking to her parents. Shikamaru was discussing something with Choji, and Kakashi looked as if he was bored to death. They had forbidden him to bring his book with him. Asuma was sitting next to Kakashi, with a cigarette in his mouth, talking to his friend, his gaze never leaving Shikamaru. He was clearly proud at his student.

Lee was sitting in the other corner of the room. Ever since Sasuke and Sakura got married, he avoided them, but now he saw him talking lively to a girl about their age. Going after her looks, it must be one of Ino's cousins.

_Good_, Sasuke thought, _I never __really__ hated the guy. He just had to stay away from __my__ Sakura._ He wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. She looked at him in surprise.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I'm just very happy with you," he smirked.

Sakura blushed. "You're so sweet, Sasuke-kun," she said and kissed him back.

Xxx

Choji was talking to Shikamaru.

"Everything went pretty well, didn't it?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "I will be happy when it's over. I love Ino and so, but she was the one that asked for this huge wedding, not me. I think it's way too troublesome."

Choji smiled. "I'm glad you made me your best man though," he said seriously.

"Don't worry about it, you've always been my best friend, now it was only logical to make you my best man too."

"Congratulations," Choji smiled.

Shikamaru looked over to Ino, who looked so happy and gorgeous and he smiled. "Aa," he replied.

Xxx

"Naruto-kun, I d-don't think y-you should drink more sake," a worried Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan, I love you!" Naruto exclaimed and Hinata blushed ferociously.

"Naruto-kun, people are s-staring," she whispered.

"They are looking at how gorgeous you are, dattebayo!" Naruto said happily.

"I really think we should have a seat over there, with Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun," she replied, turning an even darker shade of red.

But Naruto sunk on one knee and took Hinata's hand. "Hinata-chan, will you marry me?"

She looked as if she was going to die, then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted.

Even though Naruto was drunk, his fast reflexes allowed him to catch his girlfriend in surprise. "Hinata? Did I do something wrong?"

Sakura rushed over to them and started a cursing session against Naruto, who had no clue what he had done wrong.

Sasuke came over too and dragged an unwillingly Naruto off the dance floor.

"Baka," he said to the foxboy.

Xxx

Kiba was pissed off. A busboy had told him dogs weren't allowed, at the entrance. Though it'd been over three hours he was sitting here already, with Akamaru of course, he was still pissed off. It had cost him over fifteen minutes and the help of Shino, before the stupid baka had allowed him to bring Akamaru. Shino'd explained the normal human being, that Akamaru wasn't just a dog. The busboy then apologized as his superior told him that Akamaru was even on the guest list.

Due to the seating order Ino had wanted, he was now sitting next to Shino, who was babbling on about how he'd shocked some doctors during a X-ray scan. Che, how annoying.

Somehow it didn't seem to be his day.

Suddenly another dog was approaching their table. Kiba looked at the dog with interest. He could clearly sense its chakra. Obviously a female by the way. He noticed it immediately, and so had Akamaru. He walked, rather shy, over to the pretty female and sniffed at her.

_Maybe the partner of this dog is female too_… Kiba thought. He looked around and locked eyes with the partner of the dog.

A boy…

No, it clearly wasn't his day. He sighed. Oh, how he wished this day to be over.

Meanwhile, Shino had moved on about another subject: the way you could recognize a female tree-hugging kind of bug.

Kiba rolled his eyes. It was going to a looong night, so he ordered another sake, which was gone all in once.

Xxx

Sakura was sitting contently next to Sasuke, her husband Uchiha Sasuke, on the couch.

"It went pretty well, didn't it?" she asked, eyeing her husband, who was currently caressing her belly full of love.

"Aa," he answered, his eyes never leaving her round soft belly.

Sakura grinned. "Well, for their standards it went pretty well. Of course there was chaos, but that's just Ino. Poor Shikamaru, he has to live with her all her life from now on."

"Aa," Sasuke said again, absentmindedly.

"Sasuke-kun, are you even listening to me?" she asked, faking an angry look. How could she be mad at the person she would give her life for in an instant? He was obsessed with their unborn child. In a good way, though. He would make a good father.

"I'm wondering when it will kick for the first time. I'm wondering if it's going to look like you or me. I'm wondering if it will get my Sharingan. I'm wondering… I can't wait until the baby is born, Sakura," he said, finally lookin her in the eyes.

She just smiled gently. "Didn't you tell me, the Sharingan is always showing up?"

"I'm not sure though. I've never heard of any family member who didn't had the Sharingan," he mused.

"Then don't worry about it," Sakura soothed.

"I'm not worried. I'm just wondering. It would be nice if he or she would have the color of your eyes." He caressed her cheek.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun," she smiled.

"I love you too, Uchiha Sakura," he replied. "I do think that the wedding was horrible, though."

"Why would you think that?" Sakura asked, looking at him in curiosity.

"I had to share you with the others," he smirked.

"You know, we never had a honeymoon. What do you think? We could have a short vacation. I'm sure shishou wouldn't mind. She's checking on me every three hours, if I'm not overworking myself." She rolled her eyes. "Once, she even dragged me out of a patient's room, while I was checking on her."

"A honeymoon sounds good, where would you like to go?" he asked her, still keeping his hand on her belly. It felt nice and warm.

"I would like to go to Sunagakure. We haven't been there in ages and Gaara, Temari and Kankuro couldn't be at our wedding. How about we're paying them a visit?" She looked at Sasuke expectantly.

"I'm fine with that," he just said.

"Good, I'll talk it through with Tsunade-shishou." She got to her feet, ready to prepare herself for the night. As she walked out of the room, she suddenly stopped. She turned around and asked: "I love you, Sasuke-kun. Do you love me?"

"You know I do," he replied.

She smiled. _Finally,_ she thought.

She jumped at him and hugged him tightly.

"Don't you ever leave me, us, again!"

He hugged her back. "I'm an Uchiha. An Uchiha never leaves his wife and children alone," he smirked. As he the look in her eyes at the hated sentence, he whispered with an even bigger smirk: "An Uchiha always get what he wants. I love you, Sakura."

They locked eyes and their lips touched each other slowly, in a sweet kiss, full of love.

* * *

**Review please!**

**Me: Sakura!**

**Sakura: Hai?**

**Me: Please preform some jutsu to cure my cold!**

**Sakura: Sorry... I'm out of chakra.**

**Me: T.T  
**


	3. Tenten's wedding

**:Bows head in shame: I know! It's been so awefully long ago! I should definitely have updated sooner, but I really had no idea of what to write! Gomen! Oh crap, I hate ppl who don't update frequently, but I turn out to be one of them! Happy new year to all of you though! Oh god! September:digs a hole to hide in: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!**

**Here it is after all this time: Tenten's wedding!**

**Don't give up on me here! I am so busy with exams and papers and stuff. Then there are my other stories which I have to update as well... Oh T.T This is horrible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I do owe everyone a 1,000,000 appologies for not updating earlier!**

* * *

**Tenten's wedding:**

"Getting married?" Tenten said quietly.

"Yes. Tenten, I love you and I want you to be my wife," Neji replied seriously. He was leaning on one knee in front of her.

"But… we're still so young…" she protested weakly looking into his pale eyes. They were only looking at her, like they always did.

"We're shinobi, we can die any moment. I just want you to be mine in name, Tenten, please, say yes," he asked her again.

_Well, why not?_ Tenten thought. After all, Sakura and Ino were married already and she had never heard them complain.

"Aa…" she replied, blushing like on their first date.

Xxx

"Neji-kun wants everything to be traditional," Tenten pouted. She was talking to her friends. Ino was beaming at her. "Tenten, don't worry about it! Marriage isn't bad!"

Tenten rolled her eyes at her friend. "I wasn't talking about marriage itself. Focus please!"

"Tenten, it's going to be just fine. You know I've been through the same. What exactly is your problem?" Sakura asked, glancing at a pouting Ino.

"I don't like traditional," she repeated annoyed.

"Tenten-chan… I-I'ts different in o-o-our clan," Hinata blushed. "Neji-nii-san has t-t-to have a wedding like it's s-supposed to be," she explained quietly.

Tenten just sighed heavily and threw her arms in the air in despair. "He wants me to wear a kimono," she exclaimed, like it was the worst that had ever happened to her.

"Then what the hell do you call that thing you wear during training," Ino mumbled darkly, clearly offended by the idea of being stupid.

Tenten glared at her. "I heard that! You guys just don't understand! I'm not used to all this crap." She sighed once again. "What if a war breaks out in the middle of the ceremony? I wouldn't even be able to fight like that." Ino giggled. "You could wear something sexy underneath it, just in case. The fewer clothes you're wearing, the easier you can fight. Just bandage the rest. If you're lucky, no war will erupt and you can show Neji something sexy during your honeymoon.

Sakura intervened quickly as she saw Hinata's ferocious blush. This was after all her cousin they were talking about. "Come on, Tenten. I promise this won't be bad. We'll take you shopping tomorrow and search for a wedding dress, is that okay with you?" she asked, earning a grateful look from Hinata.

"Yeah, I think I can live with that," said girl sighed.

"Good," Ino said clapping her hands happily. "Shopping time it is!"

Teten just looked around the group and rolled her eyes. How could they all be so excited about something like a wedding? Even Ino and Sakura, who'd already had their own wedding. She would just play along and see what would happen. As long as Neji would be happy, she would be happy.

Xxx

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out at home.

Her husband arched a sexy black eyebrow as he stuck his head around the corner. "What's wrong?" he asked, not used to a whiney Sakura.

"I feel terrible…" she sighed unhappily.

_Ah, baby-stuff_, he understood. "You shouldn't," he replied, looking at his pink-haired girl.

"I don't feel pretty," she pouted, rubbing her belly, which had already grown a hell of a lot. If things would went well, she would have the baby just after the Hyuuga's wedding.

Sasuke appeared from the other room and walked towards his wife. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and caressed her belly carefully. "Just a few weeks more, Sakura," he whispered. "You look very pretty… you're always beautiful," he told her.

Sakura turned her head around. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun! I love you… You'll finally have your dream coming true. Reviving your clan," she smiled happily.

"Sakura," he said, spinning her around slowly so that she was fully facing him. "Don't you understand? Reviving my clan already started the day I married you!" He stared intensely into her emerald eyes. They were as shiny as ever. "I love you and you were the first step into that direction. I need you, and not only to bear my children," he finished in a whisper.

Her eyes were shining with tears now. "Sasuke-kun… I'm sorry, I know you hate it when I cry," she sobbed.

"Just because it means that you're not happy," he replied softly, pulling her into a kiss.

Sasuke had been so sweet ever since she'd become pregnant.

Sakura smiled a watery smile: "Thank you, Sasuke-kun, you really make me happy."

"Oh," he whispered seductively, his eyes becoming even darker while he was kissing her neck. "I know something that will make you a very happy girl." He smirked at her flushed face. "I will make you feel pretty…" he said while he picked her up bridal style.

"But the baby," Sakura protested weakly.

"I won't be doing anything to hurt it; I'll just make you feel good…" Sasuke smirked at her.

"Oh…" Sakura said, before he carried her up the stairs.

Xxx

"Declined," an exhausted Shikamaru sighed, nearly throwing his arms in the air in despair. The only thing withholding him from it, was the troublesome consequences that would definitely follow.

"But why?" Lee practically whined.

"Because I'm the best man and not you," the lazy boy explained for about the twentieth time that hour.

"And because you've so far only come up with the most ridiculous ideas I've ever heard," Sasuke snorted annoyed.

"They were youthful," Lee proudly claimed. "Sasuke-kun, what's not youthful about this idea: we line up some fair ladies and then wrap their hair up in buns like Tenten-san's. Neji-kun will have to guess who Tenten is," he smiled reassuringly and watched the three boys in front of him.

"I think it's a pretty good idea," Naruto nodded thoughtfully.

"That's because you're a moron as well," Sasuke grunted, not understanding why he was dragged into this in the first place. He didn't even like that Hyuuga boy.

"Declined again," Shikamaru said, turning his head towards Sasuke. "Let's go and think of some good ideas," he suggested.

"Aa," Sasuke replied, glaring at the two idiots in front of him, who were discussing even more idiotic ideas now. They had to keep an eye on them for sure.

Xxx

"If you don't proceed, I will make sure to stab your eyes out with my bold kunai," Tenten growled at a not so comfortable looking Gai. He had insisted on leading the wedding rehearsal into the right direction.

"Now now, Tenten, you don't think that's a little bit too extreme?" Gai said nervously in response. She was on the tips of her toes, nearly touching his nose with hers.

"But I thought you liked extreme?" Tenten spat out. After nearly half an hour listening to his speech about youthful weddings and so on, Tenten had decided to interfere. Therefore, she was now threatening him.

"Come on Tenten, don't kill your sensei," Ino said, carefully dodging the shuriken that were thrown at her in response. "And I'd rather stay alive as well," she muttered underneath her breath, making sure Tenten wouldn't hear her. Ino glanced over to Sakura who was standing right besides her.

"If we could get this all over with," said girl sighed in annoyance. The baby was lying on her bladder so that she had to go to the bathroom every ten minutes.

Tenten looked over her shoulder by the sound of Sakura's voice. "Gomen gomen, Sakura. Being pregnant must take its toll on you," she smiled sweetly all of a sudden.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura growled in return.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's get this over with like Sakura said," Tenten finally agreed, still glaring daggers at her weird sensei. "If you screw up my wedding, you will be so dead," she hissed in a low voice so only he could hear it.

"Everything will be fine," he gulped, knowing perfectly well what Tenten was capable of.

"Oh, and don't you dare wearing that stupid spandex suit of yours," she added evilly.

Xxx

"You are such a fucking moron! You are so fucking dead! I'll tell you! I'll hunt you down and rip your eyes out, no wait; I want you to see me torturing you! I will rip your nails out with my teeth and break every bone in your body. Then I will definitely rip your eyes out and step on them. Did you hear me?! YEAH JUST RUN AWAY, I WILL FIND YOU ANYWAY!" Tenten screamed from the top of her lungs at Lee. Poor, poor and innocent Lee had accidently walked in on her while she was changing her clothes.

Ino gulped while she watched the boy run away. "Sakura, do something about it," she hissed to the pink-haired girl.

"I can't, she's just so… tense. After all, her wedding day is tomorrow and she… experiences a little bit of pressure at the moment," Sakura replied, rubbing her round belly. It had become some sort of habit ever since she got pregnant. It soothed her.

Meanwhile, Tenten had shut the door with such force that it had cracked the poor door.

"I wouldn't want to get in her way," Ino whispered, afraid that Tenten could hear her.

"Same here," Sakura replied. "I think it's best if we would get Hinata. She can handle this," she suggested.

"I'll go and look for her, you just stay here and warn everyone who comes near Tenten," Ino said hurriedly. She took quickly off.

"Coward," Sakura snorted.

"Who is?" Neji asked curiously. Sakura turned around to see him standing behind her. "Ino is. Tenten freaked out because Lee accidently walked in on her while she was changing," she shrugged.

Neji clenched his teeth and stalked away. Sakura was sure she could hear him saying: "I'll kill him."

Tired, she shook her head. Boy, boy, luckily she never freaked out.

Xxx

Tenten looked extremely pretty in her white kimono. At the end of the day, they had been able to talk her into the traditional clothing. She had seen a lot of pretty western dresses, but once she'd seen this one, she'd fallen in love with it. Of course her hair was up in two buns on top on her head. Lee had finally realized that his plan wasn't really going to be a success, after Neji had threatened him to hang him upside down in front of the academy if he even thought about lining up girls in front of a blindfolded Neji.

"Do you, …" The Hokage looked up at Tenten, but stayed quiet, looking oddly at her. The guests in the room looked curious at the ceremony in front of them. "You don't have a family name?" Tsunade asked her.

"I will if you proceed, Tsunade-sama," Tenten smiled sweetly, but a dangerous glitter was seen in her eyes.

"Right," the Godaime said, coughing once. She had heard of the trouble that had occurred before days of the ceremony. This was Tenten's wedding and she didn't want to ruin it. "Do you, Tenten, take this man, Hyuuga Neji, to be your lawful wedded husband?" she asked, glancing up at the girl.

"I do," Tenten replied, smiling sweetly. She definitely could change her mood very quickly.

"And do you, Hyuuga Neji, take this woman, Tenten," at that part, she glanced up to Tenten once more, "to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," Neji replied calmly. The sooner this would be over, the better.

"Then I may now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the Hokage finished, inwardly sighing at the pair in front of her. Now she knew why she wasn't married. Too much stress. She felt sorry for the Nara boy. He hated troublesome things and he was married to the loudest girl and had to be the best man for this wedding.

This time, she saw Neji and Tenten walking down the aisle instead of Sakura and Sasuke, who were following the rather violent pair. Oh kami, that would be a hell of a honeymoon.

"I'm glad we eventually got Tenten into that kimono," Sakura whispered to her best friend.

"Aa, indeed. I thought she would run around like a chicken forever," Ino replied, looking at the pair in front of her.

"And when she tried to escape the building, I thought we would never get her back," Sakura nodded.

_- flashback –_

_"I won't do this!" Tenten paced around her changing room. _

_"But why?" Sakura asked carefully. Ever since the wedding day came closer and closer, Tenten had become more and more tense. "I can't pull this off. You know what? You guys go in there and tell everyone that there was a sudden mission while I'll just climb through the window and escape," she suggested, while she tried to pull the window open._

_"The Hokage is in there, you know that she is the only one who picks out our missions. You can't just walk out like this," Ino said annoyed. She really loved her friend, but she hadn't been very nice lately. Probably because the tension had become too much for her to bear._

_"Oh! Who's that screaming?" Tenten suddenly said, looking at the door. Her friends looked at it as well, even though they hadn't heard anything at all._

_All of a sudden, Tenten had pulled the window open and jumped outside, screaming: "I'm free! I'm free!" _

_"Oh crap," Sakura said, while Ino jumped through the window as well. Sakura followed more slowly, because she had to be careful with the baby._

_"Sakura-chan, p-please stay here!" Hinata said, pulling on her arm. "I will help Ino-chan. You stay here and m-make sure that nobody g-g-get's in here," she said confidently and jumped out the room as well. _

_Sakura sighed in return, but obeyed the girl nonetheless because she was right. __Furthermore, Hinata could see where Tenten was going with her ability._

_Twenty minutes later and a lot of pacing around for Sakura, the door suddenly opened. Sakura slightly panicked, because she hadn't heard anyone coming. Then she saw Sasuke standing in the doorway._

_"Sasuke-kun, I'm glad it's you," she sighed relieved. _

_"Where are the others?" Sasuke replied, looking around the room._

_"Tenten took off because she didn't want the wedding anymore," Sakura sighed, rubbing her belly_

_"But we're back now!" Ino panted exhausted._

_"Yes we are, and the wedding will continue," Tenten beamed. "Not get out, so I can finish the preparations."_

_Sakura arched an eyebrow at Ino, who shrugged. "We ran into Neji," she whispered in return._

_Sakura nodded understandingly, while she pushed Sasuke out. "Let's get out of here, she can't escape anymore. I locked the windows," she smiled at her husband's back._

_-__end flashback __–_

"But there she goes," Ino said satisfied, her eyes following the brown-haired girl.

"Indeed," Sakura smiled, tightening the grip on Sasuke's arm.

Xxx

Tenten giggled at the girls who were lining up in order to catch the bouquet. Slowly, she turned around in her wedding kimono and threw the beautiful bouquet of white lilies backwards, over her head.

A certain pale-eyed girl flushed and then fainted as she caught the bouquet.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out, not sure if he should either be happy or be worried.

Tenten caught Neji's gaze and smiled at him. He looked rather uneasy. When he saw his wife smiling confidently, he returned the smile and for once, accepted fate's decision. After all, one day or another, Naruto and his cousin would get married. Since the truth was revealed, he had a much easier time accepting that his cousin, heiress of their clan, would marry the number one loud ninja, son of the fourth Hokage.

"Hinata-chan! Wake up!" Naruto shook Hinata's fragile body and slowly the shy kunoichi opened her eyes, facing her boyfriend.

"Naruto-kun… will we get married next?" she asked, too astonished to stutter.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, all the others got married…" he hesitated. "Hinata-chan, do you want to get married?" he asked, flashing a big smile.

"H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-Hai!" Hinata stuttered flushed, like she'd never done before.

"Alright!" Naruto helped her to her feet and said: "Then it's official: we're getting married!" Then he realized the inappropriateness of his action and grinned sheepishly. "But let's celebrate first!" he added wrapping his arm around a beet red Hinata.

Xxx

"Sasuke-kun… it'll only be about two weeks before he or she will be born," Sakura said dreamily while she was sitting up in their bed.

"Aa," Sasuke replied, waiting for her to continue.

"We should start thinking of a name…" she said, looking into his onyx eyes.

"I suppose," he said. Of course he'd been thinking about naming their child as well. It had to be a strong name, a name that would say: this is the heir of the Uchiha clan.

"I wonder if it will be a girl or a boy," Sakura mused, tugging herself in. Ever since she got pregnant, she really liked the warmth of her bed.

"I wonder if it will inherit the Sharingan…" Sasuke suddenly said. He had been thinking about that for a long time now. The Sharingan wasn't dominant, so it wasn't guaranteed that the baby would inherit the Sharingan at all.

"Of course it will," Sakura said confidently. Sasuke looked at her and smiled inwardly. Sakura looked tired from the wedding.

"You know Sasuke-kun…" she said, while she let herself slide down. "Now that Naruto will get married, you'll probably be the best man," Sakura yawned before drifting off into sleep.

Sasuke blinked twice before he grunted angrily. _Oh crap… she's probably right… the dobe's wedding… a child… _He sighed. _The following months are going to be rough,_ he moaned annoyed, right before he fell asleep as well.

Xxx

Shikamaru was staring at the ceiling while lying in his bed. Ino, next to him, was sleeping tightly already.

Why had he been the one to be the best man? Oh yeah, because otherwise he wouldn't experience the greatness of being the best man. Of managing a wedding. Luckily, Lee had been so frightened of Tenten that he had been very quiet during the ceremony. He'd been sulking in a corner during the party though. Muttering something about being so youthful but not able to put it into action or something. Naruto had kept himself quiet as well. Obviously, he hadn't wanted to piss Shikamaru off.

Shikamaru was thinking about Naruto's wedding. Then he grinned. It wouldn't be his problem. It would be Sasuke's. He felt sorry for the poor Uchiha. He would have to plan a wedding after his first born child would finally… be born really.

Feeling a little bit happier, he turned around to face Ino's back. He wrapped an arm around his wife's belly. Yet suddenly, he froze. Was it just him, or did Ino's belly feel a little bigger…?

* * *

**Will Shikamaru be a father soon as well? Will Sasuke go crazy? Will Naruto screw up his own wedding? Will Tenten recover from the nighmare of what she thought was marriage? Read it all next in the last chapter: Hinata's wedding!**

**Shikamaru: Oi, don't get me into something so troublesome...**

**Me: Well, basically, you got yourself into it...**

**Shikamaru: Did not, you troublesome woman.**

**Sasuke: What the hell do you mean by me going crazy, huh? **

**Me, gulping: Nothing...**

**Naruto: Screw up my wedding? I'm not even getting mar- Oh yeah, haha, I am.**

**Sasuke: Che, dobe.**

**Naruto: Teme!**

**Me: Yeah, well, I hope the next chapter will be up sooner. Okay, it's 1:19 AM here at the moment, please let me read some nice reviews tomorrow when I wake up! Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter! **

SakuraUchiha14, writer4ever14, ninjaaly, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Tsubaki Kuragi Kurosaki, Mikaru-sama, Sasusakufan2357, Bells-n-Akira, Tiger5913, forgetMEalways, AngelicKareix3


End file.
